


Bad Story

by inscre



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inscre/pseuds/inscre
Summary: 库丘林（家族）犯罪者设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 库丘林（家族）犯罪者设定

Emiya是个Omega，像其他Omega一样，他也在努力隐藏这个事实。  
不作为Beta活下去的话，根本没办法像现在一样获得工作和生存的空间。  
虽然这个社会中，名义上大家都在支持Omeg的存活，但时不时依然有Omega会被当做商品盯上并私自拐卖贩售到黑暗的地下世界。

当然，如果能承认自己的身份并早早找到Alpha缔结婚约，事情又会是另一幅样子。  
对于已经缔结了誓约的Omega，除非相关的Alpha已经死亡，否则对于其他Alpha则与Beta完全相同。大部分Omega都会在少年时期进入特定的保护机构，并在其中学习生活，直到有相关的Alpha将他们带回普通社会生活。  
Emiya却没能走上普通的人的康庄大道。  
曾经的收容所在他五岁时毁于一把大火，没了监护者的Emiya懵懵懂懂地挣扎活了下来，待到成年发情时才发现已经没有给他的任何选择。

好在时至今日，也算是健康地存活到了二十五岁。  
只不过，总是这样凭着抑制剂和东躲西藏也不是办法。  
Emiya也在开始思考寻找合适的Alpha。  
而最近倒是有个不错的人选。

几周前，隔壁的D间搬来了一个蓝发的Alpha。自称叫做库夫林·Prototype的年轻人。

如果能顺利交往就好了——  
虽然这么期望过，但是那样子年轻漂亮的Alpha怎么可能没有婚约对象。

况且，在Emiya思考进一步行动之前，那个库夫林就不知道去了哪里。  
好几天没再见到他，说不定是和婚约对象去度假了吧。

明明是没根据的猜测，但身为Omega，Emiya心中还是不由地泛起一阵苦涩。

果然，还是要自己活下去。

眼看发情期又要来临了，总是这样依赖药物也不是办法。

“叮咚——”  
正当Emiya走向药品柜的时候，门铃响了起来。

难道是……库夫林？  
怀着小小的期冀，Emiya拧开门把。  
刚刚燃起的希望之火却又马上熄灭。

“您好，快递配送。”带着绿色帽子的快递员递出了包裹。  
“啊，哈，好的，请稍等。”掩饰着心中的失落，Emiya寻找着签收用的印章。  
“客人您不打算检查货物吗？”  
“不用了。”  
“万一损坏可就麻烦了啊。”  
“没关系，我不担心。”  
“万一送错了呢？”  
“我知道是什么——”  
摸到印章的Emiya不禁皱起眉头多看了一眼今天的快递员，这家伙真是饶舌啊。

只不过绿色的帽檐挡住了快递员的面孔，原本站在玄关的Emiya从上向下的视线正好看不到对方的脸。  
“盖章——辛苦了。”  
“好的，那么，请享用。”  
快递员抬了抬帽檐，倒是干脆地转身离开了。

 

当然不需要确认。  
或者说Emiya根本不想在快递员面前进行确认。  
只看发货地就知道这个箱子里装着的是，所谓的“私人保健物品”。  
直白地说明就是真人尺寸的Omega用按摩棒。  
仿照流行的Alpha阴茎尺寸，有多种不同尺寸选择。

——这种东西怎么可能对着快递员拆开看啊！  
虽然觉得羞耻，但这种东西对于单身的Omega是快速过渡发情期的必要道具。  
只不过，无论如何逼真的人造物，与活生生的Alpha还是不同的。

内心无声哀叹着，Emiya将快递原封未拆地放在了房间的一角。  
公司的材料还没能完成，为了避免发情期突然开始，Emiya特地申请了远距离工作，这是社内对于“Beta-Emiya”工作能力的信任才给出的厚待，为了保持这份来自社内的信任，Emiya至少要在今晚将这些文件完成。

埋首于文字处理器和材料之间，时间不知不觉就溜了过去。  
Emiya再注意到的时候，已经是晚间八点。  
将准备好的资料附件最后检查过，再点击了发送，确认过“成功发送”的信息，Emiya才摘下眼镜关上慢慢合上了笔记本。

集中精力后的疲惫感在身体中蔓延开。  
唔，接下来好好地洗个澡就能睡上一觉，然后以周末两天准备即将到来的发情期——

想到这里，Emiya睁开眼，视线从放有抑制剂的药品柜转向了白天收到的那个包裹。

比起吃药，要不要先试试看……那个？  
虽然以往也尝试过类似的道具，但这次的据说在胶体内置入了可替换的液体胶囊，在最大震动频率到达的同时会主动喷射包含Alpha信息素的蛋白质溶液——

比起实现真实模拟功能的技术力量，为什么优先考虑一下找一个真正的Alpha啊。

虽然Emiya无声地吐槽着，但内心还是有个声音在怂恿着。  
想要试试看。

果然，还是要试一下功能的好。

今天的快递员虽然话太多，但也不是没有道理。  
现在尝试一下的话，如果功能不全也可以及时退换——  
但是谁想把侵入过身体的道具再打包寄回啊。

摇了摇头，Emiya将不安感赶出脑海。  
至少，在完全完成了工作的今晚，就好好地享受一下科学技术带来的宽慰吧。

为了方便清理，Emiya将地点选在了浴室，在沐浴后带着充满温暖水汽的浴室里，打开了那个包装盒。

唔、唔啊，竟然是鲜红色的。

依稀记得在哪里的文献中阅读到过这样的知识——红色原本就是动物中展示性欲的颜色。但现在的Emiya则是确实地感受到了这一点。  
在潮湿空气和浴室温暖灯光的照射中，只是硅胶制成的人造物也似乎鲜活起来。在订购尺寸的时候，考虑到自己的身材，Emiya选择了平均值以上两格的尺寸。  
——幸好没选择最大款。  
即使现在看起来，也不像是普通人能使用的形状。  
不，据说这些东西都是真人倒模，到底什么样的Alpha才会有这么壮阔的形态，隔壁的那位Alpha、库夫林，如果是他的话——唔！

快冷静！

双手抱着人造阴茎再幻想隔壁邻居什么的，太像是犯罪者了。  
趴在浴缸边的Emiya摇摇晃晃地撑起身子，将道具向身下比划着。  
果然，还是太大了。  
普通地想要从两腿之间塞进去根本不可能。

橡胶头温柔地在Omega的股间叩点着，但Emiya仅仅将前段推入半厘米，就感受到了肌肉撕扯的异样感。

可恶，不想这么放弃啊。  
从道具顶端的仿真小孔感受得到隐隐飘来的Alpha气味，虽然不知道是什么制作原理，但这正是Emiya喜欢的味道。  
到底是以哪里的Alpha作为样本制成的蛋白质液呢？  
这个味道让Emiya更加想起了隔壁的那个库夫林，微妙的有些相似，却更加强烈。

糟、糟糕。  
不知不觉中，脸颊已经红了起来，四肢也开始发软。

这是发情期开始的预兆。  
仅仅是因为一个玩具就能让发情期提前——这种话说出去也太丢脸了！

Emiya不甘心地咬紧了嘴唇。  
不过也不能不说，现在更加不想临时放弃了。只是这样就能唤起发情期的玩具，如果真的能放进身体里的话——

设想着得到的满足的舒畅感觉，Emiya面向墙壁转过身。  
——记得哪里说过，背后位的话会更容易进入。

将两手放在身后，额头抵在附着水蒸气的墙壁上，带着凉意的马赛克现在却让Emiya觉得更加舒服。

因为不在视野之中，Emiya只能摸索着将橡胶完全推入，坚实而富有弹性的人造阴茎在后穴周围戳戳点点的感觉反而更像是被真正的Alpha试探着。

“好棒……”小声的感叹不自觉地脱口而出，Emiya半闭起眼睛，深呼吸着空气中隐约而来的的信息素气味。  
几次试探之后也已经明白了这个东西的使用方式，尖端也顺利地抵上了后穴，只要再稍微推进去的话，就能——

“咔哒。”  
随着金属弹簧碰撞的清脆响声，沉甸甸的凉意赘上了Emiya绕向背后的两只手腕。

 

-  
“哈啊，兴致真不错嘛。”随着Emiya的手腕被铐上，在Omega看不到的背后响起了年轻男性轻佻的口哨声，“景致更不错。”  
“你是——”这个问题现在听起来过于愚蠢，Emiya今天早些时候还听到过这个声音，确实是那个来送快递的男人，“你，你想做什么。”  
“老子想做什么？不是很清楚吗？”男人从背后靠近，贴紧Emiya的耳朵，“叫老子库丘林。”  
“库……丘林……？”过于相似的发音让Emiya马上想到了自己的邻居，“你和库夫林是什么……唔啊！”  
提问还没完成，Emiya的耳边就突然一阵剧痛，紧接着的是温热液体在皮肤上流淌的触感。  
“唔恩，味道不错啊，这个血，不愧是这把年龄还是童贞的Omega，味道相当醇厚——”  
咯吱咯吱的啃咬声，即使不用看，伴随着利齿翻转皮肉的剧痛，Emiya也知道是自己的耳朵被那个叫做库丘林的家伙咬穿。  
疼——

但是不想认输。  
咬紧牙齿，Emiya忍住了声音。

“忍耐力不错啊，值得期待。”男人发出虐待狂一般的感言，嘿嘿嘿地笑着松开了牙齿，“不过你也很有潜质，对着老子的气味就能发情。好好教育一下，可是相当有作为高价商品的前途。”  
高价品？教育？

发情的热度还残留在皮肤表面，但熟读类似报道的Emiya骨缝间却开始渗出寒意。  
“你……你是黑道的——”  
早就听说过有黑市的人在收集类似的熟年Omega，进行教育和贩卖。Emiya自认为已经很小心了，但为什么还是会被发现？  
无视了Emiya的惊惧心情，名为库丘林的家伙还在自顾自地说着：“这个年龄的Omega，要什么自慰器，老子带你去的好地方，只要张开腿，活人的玩意要多少有多少。”  
“下流。”Emiya因为愤怒而咬紧的牙关肌肉紧张的发痛，比起被这种人捉住虐待，还不如——在这里自尽。  
“下流？嘿嘿嘿，”库丘林却像是看习惯了类似的把戏，只是抬手紧紧捏住Emiya的脸颊，强迫他张开口，“偷偷趴在浴室里幻想被Alpha疼爱的家伙，难道不该感谢老子的及时出现？器大活好这种话还真的不是老子自夸。”  
“唔……我……就算死也不会需要你这种Alpha！”脸颊被紧紧捏着，Emiya挣扎着挤出声音。  
“什么啊，这才对老子的味道发情？现在就不承认了吗？”  
“你的味道？哪种东西我怎么……唔？”刚刚发情的时候确实是对着自慰道具里的液体，但是那个不是商品吗？而联想到早些时候库丘林假装快递员送货上门的时候，不断地催促，Emiya的脸色越来越糟，“那是，那是你——”  
“没错，这么无趣的玩具，老子扔掉了原本的蛋白质液，挤了新鲜的进去，看起来，你很喜欢啊，不是吗？”  
“我——你！”意识到那些被自己误以为是商品的东西竟然是真的精液，Emiya一阵眩晕，差点昏过去。

自己竟然对着这种家伙的精液发情，这真是，这真是——

“好好听话，老子不会亏待你的。”  
说着，库丘林又蹭了上来，Emiya依然看不到男人的脸，只能用余光撇到几根蓝色的长发。  
这个颜色——  
意外的熟悉，和隔壁的库夫林很相似，但是却更加纯粹和光亮。  
“连脸都不敢露的家伙还在说什么大话。”绞尽脑汁，Emiya寻找着可以所谓转机的突破口，“不如说，你现在走开的话，我还没看到你的脸，也不会报警的。我保证！”  
“看到脸？嘿 ，”对于Emiya的建议，库丘林只是毫不掩饰地笑出声，“你这家伙倒是颇有天分，这种玩法也不错，老子早就想试试看了。”  
“什么，什么？！”不等到Emiya来得及挣扎，一块红布已经蒙在他眼上。然后在后脑的短发间被结结实实地打了个结。  
“怎么样，感觉如何？”  
眼前一片黑暗，Emiya只能感觉到有什么东西在拍打着自己的脸颊。  
这种坚硬中带有弹性的质感——接下来，像是印证他的猜测一般，开关的啪嗒声响之后，是嗡嗡嗡的震动声音。  
“你，你——”  
“触觉很敏锐啊，老子更中意了。”用之前的玩具拍打着Emiya的面颊，库丘林干脆将档位一口气调到最大，没过多久，振动突然地停止了一瞬，然后就是比皮肤温度稍凉的液体喷射在了Emiya的脸上。  
“唔，咳咳咳，唔——”努力咳出被溅入鼻和口中的液体，Emiya痛苦地呼吸着。  
“喜，欢，吗？”  
Alpha恶质地故意提问着。  
刚刚嗅到过的气息现在更加明显了，原本少量的时候还勉强可以说是Alpha特有的香气，现在逐渐充斥空气的气息简直像是野兽的恶臭。但即使如此，Emiya也察觉到自己的身体正可悲地被这股压倒性的气息吸引着。  
“令人作呕。”  
“这样啊，看起来你的身体都不这么觉得。”逞强的发言马上就被拆穿，Alpha的手掌在Emiya的大腿间抚摸着。  
被阻断了视觉，触感相应地变得敏锐，作为现在的结果就是，Emiya能清晰地感受到男人手掌上粗粝的茧。被粗糙的感觉抚慰着，身体却变得更加兴奋。  
“原来如此，你就是那种，叫做M的属性吧？”  
“我不是。”咬牙切齿地迸出几个字，但是发音结尾软绵的鼻音，连Emiya自己听起来都毫无说服力。  
“这时候也还在逞强啊？不过不错，老子很中意。”Alpha抬起手掌，只用一根食指，顺着大腿慢慢滑向Emiya的后穴。即使不用说出，Emiya自己也能感觉到自己分泌出的肠液，即使想要抑制，但也毫不体面地满溢出来。  
沿着穴口，Alpha漫不经心地用食指划着圈，温柔的动作却是巨大的刺激，原本还能勉强收紧的肌肉因为这样的爱抚而不争气地放松下来。即使不想去思考，Emiya也能感觉到自己的体液顺着大腿向下缓慢流动的粘稠质感。  
“唔——呜……”努力抑制的声音并不是因为沉溺于第一次与Alpha接触的快乐，Emiya仅存的理智完全是因为愤怒和羞耻心而残留。  
“喂，至少试着套好一下老子，说不定老子高兴起来，就把你留作专用的玩具了，怎么样？”库丘林抬起手，用沾满体液的手指在Emiya的面颊上划来划去。  
Emiya原本就被脸上的Alpha精液气息撩拨的难以自持，现在又能清楚地嗅到自己新鲜的发情气味。

“呜！”  
就在理智被这些淫靡气息淹没之前，Emiya突然张口，对着男人的手指狠狠咬了下去。  
“啊，疼。”虽然这么说着，库丘林却大笑出声，“怎么办，老子越来越中意你了。”  
“呼，呼……呜……也——”口齿不清地回敬着，Emiya加重的力量，将全身的力量和愤怒都集中在牙齿上，紧紧咬着库丘林的手指。  
不够，还不够，就算是小小的报复也要——咬断这个。

“不过看起来这么有精神，就不需要老子留手了呢。”  
Alpha却既没有挣扎也没有发怒，只是褪去了笑意的声音里透出一丝寒意。  
“唔……？呜啊！”  
下一秒惨叫出声的却是Emiya。

Alpha用尚且自由的一只手固定好Emiya的后腰，接下来直接捅进了Omega从未经历过交媾的后穴。  
肌肉突然被撕裂的剧痛让毫无心理防备的Emiya眼前一黑，差点丧失了意识。

“呜……好大——疼……唔。”抓回意识的Emiya在自己发出更多可耻的呻吟之前压抑住了声音，但刚刚咬住的手指却也已经逃走了。  
而现在的Emiya却无暇顾及这种事。  
——所谓的交媾是这么痛苦的事情吗？

努力稳定住呼吸，像是被撕裂般的剧痛让Emiya不得不仰起头，用嘴慢慢地呼吸着空气。但当刚刚因为受到刺激的肌肉慢慢松弛下来后，感受到的却是第一次被填满的满足感。  
“唔——呜…………”努力抑制的呻吟声音逐渐转换了语调，现在的Emiya对抗的不再是撕裂的剧痛，而是让餍足的瘫软感。  
“果然，和我想的一样，和老子很合拍呢。”Alpha嘿嘿嘿的笑声传来，Emiya才发现自己不知何时已经从抵着墙壁的姿势放松身体向后仰去，现在被库丘林从背后整个抱在怀里。

-


	2. [枪弓\术弓\狂王弓]Bad Story_02

02.

Emiya打了个寒颤，明明Alpha的体温十分温暖，贴在还有残存沐浴水汽的身体上几乎像是灼烧。  
“呐，老子和那个小鬼比，怎么样。”  
“什么、什么小——”  
没有什么能联想到小的成分，现在的Emiya只能努力控制着自己不喊出“好大好热”之类的耻辱感慨。勉强适应了Alpha硬塞进来的部分，在剧痛之后的满足感在Emiya脑中引起一阵阵舒适的酥软。

无法思考——  
不，只是单纯的不想思考。

和Alpha在一起这么开心的吗？  
大脑渐渐陷入空白，之前觉得刺鼻的野兽臭味也开始变得美妙，像是高浓度的兴奋药品一般，Emiya不自觉地抽了抽鼻子。

“果然，老子比较好吧。”注意到这个行为的库丘林的语调似乎高兴起来，“不过你也真厉害，能把那个家伙骗到最后——哈啊，连老子监视的时候也差点以为你就是Beta。不过这么过瘾，果然是个超棒的Omega。这种好东西，果然只有鼻子够尖的老子才能挖到——”

在说什么？  
似乎有什么零碎的信息，但现在的Emiya完全没有完成线索拼图的闲心。  
可恶。明明是这家伙先——  
Emiya不满足于再也没有动作的库丘林，主动地移动了一下身体。

“呜——”  
“嘶——！”  
Omega从喉咙里发出的颤音和Alpha倒吸冷气的声音同时发出。

只是稍微移动了一下，就能感觉得到Alpha的部分在内部移动着，以及自己的肌肉在紧紧地环绕着。  
“你还……真是不安分啊。”身后的库丘林发出了吞咽口水的干涸声音，“果然，老子先下手是对的。”

下一秒，Emiya的胸前就感受到了挤压感，胸部被一双手紧紧地抓住揉捏着。  
“唔……呼……呼呜……”能感觉到的自己乳头从库丘林的指缝中露出，激昂地挺立着。  
“呼，这个奶子，真是太棒了——”Alpha的声音也因为激动而颤抖着走调，“你竟然真的没有过Alpha？”

——这种事情，还需要一遍遍地多问吗！  
想到这里，Emiya反倒是清醒了一点。  
初体验竟然是被蒙着眼睛和突然破门而入的入侵者，最凄惨的是自己竟然还蛮中意这个感觉。

“也好，没经验的家伙，早说的话，老子会……温柔一点——”但下一秒库丘林就毫不客气地猛力揉搓着Omega的胸部，“真过瘾啊，这么大，这么软的话——”  
“慢……慢一点……——”Emiya的身体因为库丘林的粗暴动作而振动着，连带着结合的部分同样不断地前前后后摩擦着，“水……不……流、流出来的——”  
顺着大腿留下的液体在皮肤上蠕动般地缓慢下滑，混合着酥麻与痒的异物感让Emiya想动手擦干净。但知道现在，双手依然被反锁在身后，而另一方的库丘林两手还在紧握着Emiya的胸部。  
令人不安的异物感顺着大腿一路向下，无法集中精神，Emiya忍不住尽量向库丘林的大腿蹭去，想靠皮肤的摩蹭擦去液体。  
然而与预想的相反，靠近的肌肤并没不够拭尽满溢的液体。反而变成了滑腻而粘稠的接触感。

“唔啊——你还真是很会啊，撩拨人什么的，喂，到底是不是真的是没经验啊——！”反倒是库丘林松开了原本抓着Emiya胸部的一只手，转而摁住了Emiya不安摩擦着的大腿，“老子的忍耐也是有限度的。看在你第一次的份上——还是说你这家伙根本就是喜欢被粗暴对待啊。”  
“明明……就是……你……竟然还做出具有慈悲心的态度哼——呜、呜嗯……”

现在Emiya反而感谢起来了库丘林之前蒙上的眼罩。因为看不到周边，干脆将这个当做成一场梦境。尤其是刚刚最后看到的属于那个库丘林的特征——蓝色的长发。与邻居的那个年轻Alpha倒是有几分相似。  
如果是那个库夫林的话，这样的事也不是不能……  
“库……夫林……”  
头脑似乎也因为身体的感觉过载而钝化，只是思考的事情就不自觉地脱出了口。  
“你喊的——是谁？！”  
虽然是含糊的鼻音，但却似乎被库丘林听了清楚。  
Alpha马上停下了动作，刚还玩弄着胸肉的一只手掐上了Emiya的脖子。

 

“果然，你还是和那个小鬼有勾结吧。”  
“呼——呃——……？！”突然被掐断了氧气，Emiya本能地试图仰起头呼吸。  
“什么啊，老子刚刚还稍微愧疚了一下，以为你只是个被错误牵连进来的普通人，不过现在果然是，还是说漏嘴了吧？！”  
“唔……呜？呜……”完全不明白为什么Alpha会突然发怒，Emiya只觉得意识开始随着氧气的缺乏也渐渐飘远。  
“说，你是不是那群龙派给那个叛徒的玩具！”  
“不，我……唔………………”Emiya用尽残余的力量，在地上胡乱抓着，甚至连摸到的是什么都已经分不清。

 

就要这么被扼死了吗？  
原本应该求生欲望占据上风的时刻，却因为发情的身体而软绵绵没法振作起来。  
“说！快说实话的话老子还能考虑放过你！”  
Alpha烦躁不安的声音像是从很远处传来，但浑身冰凉又滚烫的触感却异常的真实，完全被喜欢的气味包围着。  
如果就是这样的话……

与濒死的恐惧相反，异常的满足感突然膨胀起来，原本漆黑一片的视野内也变得如被日光照耀一般白的闪亮刺眼。  
“我——”  
氧气要被完全抽空的瞬间，轻快的解脱感升腾而起，所谓的灵魂得到自由，就是这样吗——

而对于还在紧紧抱着Emiya的库丘林而言，怀里的身体只是从挣扎变成了肌肉痉挛的僵直，如果再持续这么勒下去的话——

“呼。”  
像是松懈的气球一般，最后一点空气和什么很轻的东西一起从嘴中逸出。  
像是满足又像是遗憾的从声带中发出。

从背后控制住Emiya，库丘林只感觉到时间像是停滞了一瞬，抓紧的身体突然被抽走了牵线一般瘫下去。  
“等、等一等？！”抓紧在Omega咽喉的手慌忙地松开，现在是Alpha慌了神，“喂，你，你快挣扎一下啊！”  
Emiya失去了支撑的身体只是慢慢地贴着库丘林的身体滑下。  
“你，喂！不要死啊！不要真的死掉啊——”

只是被蒙着眼睛也昏厥过去的Emiya并没有机会看到入侵者，也不能看到刚刚还嚣张的入侵者现在像是跟丢了主人的大型犬一样后悔又慌乱的表情。  
“醒醒——喂，快醒醒——！”  
持续的按压之后，Alpha俯身做起了人工呼吸。  
“混蛋，别让老子留下和尸体接吻的回忆啊！”

回应着库丘林的话一般，刚刚还瘫软的身体突然咳嗽了起来。  
“好了好了，过来——”看到Omega醒来，同样安心地长长呼出一口气的入侵者扶着Emiya的后背，将他再次抱入怀中。而这时的库丘林才注意到，在Omega腿间浓稠又黏糊糊的白色浊液。  
“什么，怎么搞得还真的射了——真的是抖M吗！”

 

-  
听不到库丘林在说什么，Emiya还处在从命悬一线的边缘勉强捉回神志的虚浮感中。  
眼前也依然是黑色的布幕，空气中交错的气味浓稠到几乎无法呼吸。  
对于Omega而言，刚刚不过是几秒钟的意识空白。

“喂，老子会好好对你的，跟了我怎么样？”  
Alpha的牙齿在Emiya的脖颈附近磨蹭着，因为激动而凸出的血管十分容易确认位置。  
只要Omega点点头，就能马上进行标记。

这不正是能将一直以来困扰Emiya的问题解决吗？  
——随便什么Alpha也好，只要能来的话……

“……不……不要。”虽然用尽了力气，但Emiya做出了这样的回答，“和你的话……不……”

到底为什么拒绝？  
如果这个时候服软的话，不仅能得到一个稳定的身份，想来这个突然闯入的Alpha也不会再继续为难。刚刚可是差点就被他扼死啊！  
可是，就是不想。

“啧，为什么。”  
“不……我……”  
不喜欢这种话，却说不出口。  
“明明就对老子的味道很中意吧？只是随便舔舔就爽成这样。喂，老子这可是第一次被拒绝吧？！难道说——”

想和喜欢的人缔结契约。  
这种幼稚的心情怎么也无法承认。  
就连Emiya自己也没法相信，已经这个情况下还会抱着天真幻想的心情。

Alpha的声音变得深闷，即使看不到，也能从嗓音中感受到对方心情很糟：“你难道是真的喜欢那个小鬼？”  
“……不，……不是那样……”

在对方的不断逼问之下，那个答案才渐渐浮出脑海。  
原来是这样 ——

不甘心。

不想就这么成为别人的玩物，即使已经在这种无法反抗的情形中，能得到的最好解答，也不想屈服在这份外力之中。

“不……我，不要。”  
得到答案的同时，一直被气息迷惑的神智也明亮了起来。

“什么？！”Alpha的声音里带着恼怒，“喂，老子可是主动找你开口。”  
“Alpha的请求而已……因为回绝就生气……唔，呼，呼呼呵……小孩子吗？”

虽然还是在单方面压制的状态，Emiya却冷静下来不再慌乱了。

“刚刚还对着老子发情，喂——难道你，”Alpha的声音更加气恼，“你是把老子当做那个橡胶玩具一样吗？！”  
玩具啊。  
明明是首先闯进来的家伙，反而在自尊心的部分更容易被刺伤吗？  
“没……没错。”Emiya对着声音的方向慢慢点头，“相当有效的——呜？！”  
“别太嚣张了！”  
刚刚还被人珍惜地抱着怀里，下一秒Emiya又一次被摁着后颈、粗暴地压在了地上。  
糊满了两个人体液和水汽的地面上又冷又黏，瓷质的砖面也坚硬地顶着脸颊。而Emiya却笑出了声。  
“有什么好笑的！”  
那是当然——既然在这种劣势下也能让对方失去冷静。  
只是想到这样微小的胜利，也已经足以让Omega觉得心情舒畅。  
低声呵呵着，Emiya的无视让身后的Alpha更加恼怒。  
“不要瞧不起人啊！别以为老子不能杀你就没办法了，让你服软的办法——现在就让你明白一下什么才是Alpha！”

-  
“唔？呜——”  
不知何时滑出的阴茎又一次被强行地塞入后穴。  
虽然已经体会过一次，Emiya还是努力才能压下冷哼声。

果然，这个家伙生气了——

虽然不想承认，但最开始的时候这个Alpha果然只是留了后手的吓唬。  
现在这样把人摁在地上粗暴的摩擦才是这种家伙的本性吗！  
被身后的Alpha抽插着，Emiya的身体在地面上被迫来回的摩擦。虽然是Omega但作为男性该有的部分也是有的——Emiya的下体也因为兴奋而充血起来，现在却被强行与地板进行撞击。  
“呜……呜、啊……”  
又是和刚刚的感觉类似，混合了疼痛和欢愉。两种矛盾的本能触觉在争夺着神经的控制权。前一刻还为了抗拒剧痛而试图收紧的肌肉，后一刻又会因为快感舒张，反复抽搐一般的摩擦着反而更加让人沉迷其中。  
“呼、呼呵——”  
身后的Alpha声音听起来也不轻松。  
在Emiya因为发情而变得分外敏感的后背肌肤上，偶尔能感觉到有来自库丘林的汗水洒落其上。如同落入溪水的雨滴，马上就于Omega自身的分泌物融为一体。

——所以说，这家伙，之前果然是留手了吗？  
Emiya努力咬紧嘴唇，稍有放松就想要张开口，甚至伸长舌头舔舐空气中浓稠的信息素。  
——为什么、为什么这个Alpha没从开始就这么真的强暴？  
双手诶拷在背后，Emiya只能靠胸膛抵在地面，努力仰起头。而已经被玩弄到敏感的乳头也被各种液体润滑着反复摩擦在瓷质的细小砖缝间。

“呜——呜、嗯……啊哈……”  
——那个家伙，提到了库夫林，但是为什么和那个年轻的Alpha有关……？

 

仅存的理智就这样坠入了空白。

皮肤有节奏的拍打声混合着心脏跳动的节奏夺取了神智。  
所谓的信息素和控制权是多么可怕的东西——  
“怎么样，”Alpha也在艰难地呼吸着，“老子的技术，你——”  
刚刚还因为强行撑入而撕裂般疼痛的后穴现在就已经适应了库丘林的阴茎，不仅如此，被蒙着眼睛的Omega能清晰地感受到在交合的位置，肌肉如何痉挛般地抽搐着紧紧吮吸。  
“还、还要——更多的、更多——”  
请求得到了回应。  
Emiya被抓着身体，翻转成了背部落地的姿势，接下来Alpha干脆将Omega的一条大腿扛在肩膀，拉开更加方便侵入的角度。  
“呜、呜……啊、哈……哈啊……库……更…………”连Emiya自己都不明白被挤压出的呻吟里到底有什么意义，Alpha却像是得到了明确的鼓励一般，挺入的更加卖力。


	3. [枪弓\术弓\狂王弓]Bad Story_03

03

“放、放开……我……唔…………呜……”  
Emiya当然不会明白，一直在不断刺激着Alpha的就是自己。  
被蒙着眼睛无法观察到周围，连自己的行为也不能控制。深褐色的小腹上刚刚射出的体液已经逐渐粘稠，在银白色的杂乱短毛间不均匀地覆上一层白浊液的半透明膜，大腿内侧的皮肤并没经受过这种暴行，已经因为Alpha的反复抽插而泛红肿胀，从库丘林的位置每次拔出再插入时都能看到白色的浆液咕咕地混着空气冒出。  
“……呼、呼哈，哈哈哈，决定了——你就是老子的东西，这就标记起来，倒是要感谢那个小鬼——领着老子找到了这么可爱的玩具——”  
“呜！”  
诶、被、被射入在内部了？！

Alpha的动作停了下来，但即使不是如此，从内壁传来的一阵收缩感也能让Emiya意识到自己已经被中出。  
“放、放开？！”  
这下Emiya是努力试图踢开还保持着原本的位置、不，应该说是努力结合的更紧，让Omega内部充分吸收爱液的库丘林。

——从来没想过这种事情。  
就算之前希望有什么Alpha来配对，也只是希望能从摆脱令人烦恼的发情期。至于被这样毫无保护措施地射在里面——Emiya瞬间简直想哭出声——就算是青春期的刚刚发育的小鬼头也知道会有什么样的隐患。

“放开！放开——说过了，不可能做的！”  
不可能成为你这种家伙的Omega！

 

库丘林似乎倒是满足于得逞后的征服感，动作反而轻柔下来。只是紧紧地抱住了还在挣扎的Omega。  
“别挣扎了嘛，老子都说了会对你负责任的。喏，这样子的话，就算是你那群龙的手下也没关系——”

“早就说了吧，根本听不懂你在说什么！”意识到了这点，Emiya突然想起来了，“库夫林，你们对他也做了什么吗！？”  
“这时候还在想着那小子的事情吗——”刚才还是稍微有点柔情的声音又冷却下来，Emiya几乎能听到Alpha尖牙愤恨咬合的吱嘎声，“既然如此，老子才是要你好好交待。你到底是谁派来的！”  
“要说多少次，我根本不明白你在说什么！”  
“既然如此，那，”Alpha压低了声音，Emiya能感觉到男人鼻尖正凑在自己脸颊四处嗅来嗅去，“为什么在发抖。”  
“竟然还问为什么——”手腕还在被拷着，Emiya也提高了声音，“好好在家里坐着就能被突然拘束强暴了！不仅如此还要被迫去做什么不认识的Alpha的配偶，你这家伙，不要欺人太甚——”  
“哦？呵，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”压着Emiya的库丘林像是突然才明白一般地大笑起来，“说起来还在铐着你这家伙吧。”  
弹簧声清脆地响了一下，接着是金属重物落地的声音。  
“呜——”试图移动手臂的Emiya才发现手臂已经无法移动，稍微试图变换姿势就感觉到酸胀感从已经麻木的肩胛处爆发。  
“好了好了，别哭啊——”Alpha像是要帮助Emiya放松肌肉一般地把手搭在了Emiya的肩头，但马上又用了威胁性的低沉声音，“喂，说实话给老子。你和那群龙，真的没关系吗？”  
“根本不懂你在说的是什——呜！”  
Alpha对着Emiya的关节处施加了压力：“说谎的话老子现在就废掉你的手臂。”  
“我——”想要辩解，但Emiya只感觉到一阵悲哀，“既然你决定要杀的话，无论我说什么也没用了吧。现在就动手好了。”  
“哼。”Alpha的手却放开了，“你倒是很合老子胃口。喂，要是真的是龙族的那群家伙为了找麻烦而选了你来做卧底，倒也算是有点本事。”  
“唔……呜………”  
手臂和身体都像是慢慢从发情期的魔法中清醒过来，刚才因为激素过度分泌而麻痹的痛觉现在慢慢清醒了过来。Emiya这次发现脸颊和脖颈处全是被啃咬过的刺痛，汗水和别的体液渗入了伤口，混合着盐分反复刺激着暴露出来的淡粉色嫩肉。  
但即使如此，至少先把眼睛上的这个东西摘掉——！

努力挪动着手臂，双臂的简直不像是身体的一部分，Emiya听得到自己手肘几次笨拙地磕在地面上传出砰砰地闷响。专心于活动身体， Emiya根本不知道一旁站着的Alpha正对着他因为用力而暴突出的脖颈青筋舔着嘴唇。

马上……马上就能……  
终于将右手移动到了脸颊附近，即使如此也无法活动手指，只能勉强将手臂塞入眼罩于面颊的空隙，将布料扯下。  
而在红色布料脱落的瞬间，Emiya却没想想象中的被过于明亮的灯光晃晕眼睛。

浴室的灯只被留下了昏暗的一盏，屋内的其他灯火也被完全关闭，仅有远处的客厅地板上看得到透过窗棂落下的月光投出的树影。但是Emiya宁可希望现在自己见到的是因为光明的灯光而产生的错觉。

“不……这——”  
刚刚才因为库丘林的停手而重新产生的希望，又落入了更加深沉的深渊。

“啊啊，忘记告诉你了。老子叫做库丘林呢，没错的。不过为了区分，还是叫我Lancer吧，”自称Lancer的库丘林已经看到了Emiya的表情，显然是因为那瞬间被震惊而无暇掩盖的恐怖而分外得意，“刚刚没提过吗？啊，这是Caster，那个是Berserker。大家都是和我一样，刚刚一起进来的呢。那么，老子的部分现在结束了，接下来，和他们打个招呼吧。”  
身体冰冷地蜷缩在地板，Emiya终于明白了为什么从开始就会被这个库丘林刺激的异常发情。刚刚自己感受到的Alpha气息，并不是一个人——而是三个人。  
擅自拖来餐厅座椅堵在浴室门前、如观众般旁观着的，就是与Lancer与相同面容的Caster与Berserker。

-  
一模一样的气味。  
是……三胞胎吗？

意识到这点的同时，Emiya同样明白了，为什么自己的这次发情如此不同寻常。  
——被三倍分量的信息素刺激的，无论是什么样的Omega都受不了吧！

“你们，到底想怎么样……”  
“Lancer之后，排队了这么久至少也不能白白等待吧。呐，我是Caster，一会儿名字千万别叫错了哦。”还坐在那里的两个Alpha，一个保持着冰冷的表情沉重地喘着促膝，而开口与Emiya搭话的这个则保持着游刃有余的笑容。  
但两个Alpha的眼睛同样地燃烧般赤红，西装裤胯下的位置明显地支着帐篷。

要发生的事情，即使不用多想也能知道。

“呐，因为接下来的是Berserker，总觉得那之后你大概也不会有回答的力气了，所以还是现在问了。”Caster晃晃手指，吸引Emiya的注意力。同时坐在浴缸上的库丘林拽起了Emiya的短发，强迫他与Caster对视。  
“告诉我，你帮潘德拉贡家族做事多久了。”  
“什么家族，我……根本，就不知道——”Emiya近乎绝望地重复着相同的答案。

从刚刚被Lancer强迫的时候，就不断地被问询着这个词语。  
难道——  
不好的预感渐渐确认。

这群家伙，认错人了吧。

但是即使是那样，也能明白这不是只靠解释和分辩就能让对方相信的情形。  
“那么，换个说法。”Caster十指交叉，放在膝盖上，“如果不是因为潘德拉贡家族的话，为什么要接近库夫林。呐，就是隔壁那个，我们的堂弟。”  
“因为——那是……”  
即使说出那个羞耻的理由，对方也不会相信吧。  
想到这里，Emiya不禁一阵心酸。

Caster注意到了Omega的犹豫：“怎么，不方便说吗？”  
“不，那是因为。”这里并不是能靠话术圆滑地糊弄过去的地方。想到这里，Emiya自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，“我……喜欢他。”

空气中一瞬间安静下来。

嘲笑吗？  
咬紧牙关，Emiya反倒希望现在还没被扯下眼罩，那样就不需要接受这样的侮辱。

“没错，因为我——”  
决心了无论如何都不能逃避，Emiya再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前却被人挡住了。  
努力将脖颈抬高，视线的尽头，看到的是男人的长裤。  
Alpha将腰带扯开，从露出的稍深肤色的小腹上，看得到鲜红的纹身图案。  
“舔。”

“喂喂喂，Berserker，我还没问完话啊——”被Alpha挡住的Caster轻佻地抗议着。  
“呜……唔——”眼前是被叫做Berserker的家伙的裤裆，Emiya的本能马上警告着他，这个远远比刚刚的Lancer更加粗鲁狂暴。Berserker拉开裤链的瞬间，杂乱蜷曲的深蓝色短毛马上跳了出来，接下来拍在Emiya脸颊上的是粗大的肉色性器。  
“舔。”Berserker再次用毫无情感的声音重复了一遍指令。也将Lancer手中扯过了Emiya后脑的短发。  
“呜——呜…………”

是，是强烈的信息素……

这家伙刚刚已经努力抑制了吗？  
靠近这种位置，只是嗅觉和视觉的刺激已经让刚刚才被Lancer安抚过的情欲再次报账起来。  
“咬……我……咬断——”  
不能再次像刚刚那样失控，至少现在要努力保持清醒。  
作为Omega的急切和理智挣扎着，Emiya发出了毫无威胁性的警告。

“呵……”像是听到什么趣事一般，Berserker却微微露出了笑意，伸出另一只手摸了摸Emiya的面颊，“你不会的。”

 

-  
“咕、咕呜——”口腔马上被塞满，Emiya才明白Berserker的意思。  
嘴巴被迫张开到最大，光是抑制住喉咙里条件反射的呕吐感就已经费劲Emiya的全部力量。  
“别用牙。”  
因为抵到咽喉深处的异物感，泪水渗了出来。眼前一片模糊，Emiya只能听到被叫做Berserker的家伙低声的命令。

怪物——  
味觉器官就被这样的浓稠气息灌入，刚刚那个Lancer只是单纯的野兽，这个叫做Berserker的家伙简直连动物的感觉都没有一般。要是真的被插入身体，大概真的要死了——  
作为生物的本能这么提醒着，但同样的，浓厚的信息素像是大口吞下能解除身体束缚的快乐之水一般，嗅觉、味觉，就连听觉、触觉和视觉都被极端地放大了一般。  
——手指在被人亲吻着。

“喂，别玩坏了啊，Berserker。老子之后还打算回收呢。”  
Emiya灵魂像是飘出了身体，能感受到这是坐在浴缸上旁观的Lancer，正捧起自己的手背，如同珍惜一般地舔舐亲吻着。  
“呼——呼……呼呵——”  
Berserker只是用沉重的呼吸回答Lancer。

Emiya仿佛看得到Alpha渐渐溢出的体液和自己的口水混合在一起，顺着嘴角滑过下巴，又沿着脖颈的凸起擦过喉结。  
“咕噜。”吞咽口水的声音，那是一直维持着安静表情坐在门口围观的Caster。  
虽然Berserker明明阻挡了Emiya的视线，但Emiya却能清晰地感受到Caster同样充满欲望的眼神。

“不……我不知道……我……没有……”混合着粘稠抽插声，Emiya竭尽残余体力分辩着。  
原本以为在Lancer满足之后就能结束的噩梦，现在却要变成三倍的长度。最可怕的是Emiya感受得到，自己的身体慢慢像着体察过快感的深渊滑去。满足了Omega的欲求竟然是如此快乐的事情，如果在继续下去的话——大概真的没法再以Beta的身份存活下去了。

即使理智在抗拒，但是直接刺激着粘膜的气味作用起来比刚刚Lancer的信息素还快。  
眼前的景色也慢慢随着意志软化变形，Berserker皮肤的纹理和纹身融合在一起变成了一团模糊的白色红色的光环。  
“呜……唔——”  
“喂喂，Berserker你动作慢点！”  
“呼……呼啊……”  
“哈哈，Lancer这是心疼了吗？刚刚自己玩的时候那么开心，现在在心疼了？”  
Emiya模糊地听着同一个声音如同分裂般地嗡嗡作响。  
只被Berserker提着短发而不断前后摇摆的脊背后却多了个温暖的支撑。  
“老子之后也要打包的——之后你这家伙别来抢。”  
被抱住了？  
身后……是Lancer？

“哎呀呀，要是库夫林那个小子知道这边的事，会是什么反应啊。呼呵呵，稍微有点期待了呢。”  
库……什么……？  
就连大脑也被Berserker不断的抽插摇晃的昏昏沉沉，Emiya感觉到自控力又一次越飘越远。  
现在这样稍微放松后背就能落入另一个怀中的感觉…与其说是支撑，不如说是像是后仰着躺入快感的世界。

“确实，Berserker，别玩得过火。毕竟是无辜的路人——被卷进来已经够倒霉了。”  
无……辜……？  
在几乎要放弃的瞬间，却听到了意外的希望。  
Emiya几乎失去聚焦能力的眼神，再次清明起来。  
同样吃惊的，也有背后的那个Lancer：“Caster，你说什么？！”

只有Berserker置身事外一般，身体一顿。  
“好了。”  
“呜——噗，额咳咳咳咳……”  
刚刚才被Caster吸引了注意力的Emiya突如其来地被Berserker射了一嘴，液体倒灌进气管。Emiya努力着，咳嗽出来，却反而让Berserker的气息顺着气管直接蹿入了肺叶一般，以为自己已经习惯的Alpha气味直接在大脑中炸开。  
“……呜…咳咳——”  
根本没有余力去思考背后支撑的是谁，Emiya将体重完全交给了背后的Alpha，一心希望能咳出满溢在口腔的液体。  
“喝下去。”  
张开的下颌却被人强行合上。  
“呜？！”  
毫无防备地本能地吞咽动作，听到自己发出的“咕噜”声时，Emiya才明白到底被做了多屈辱的事情。  
“好孩子。”  
头顶却被手掌拍了拍，温柔地根本不像是刚刚的施暴者。

“真是委屈你了。”Caster终于站起身，像是看完了全场演出的观众，表达着赞扬，“接下来的，会让你舒服很多，就当做是替这两个……不，我的三个傻瓜兄弟们道歉。怎么样？”  
温柔地说着话的Caster慢慢靠近，随手扯下浴巾，蹲在Emiya面前擦拭起Omega嘴角残余的液体。  
“这是你的毛巾吗？”  
“呜……呜……唔……呼啊……”

几番折腾下来脱力的Emiya努力看向眼前这个库丘林——这家伙是已经知道了吗？  
“别担心，从Lancer开始上你的时候，就明白了，你和库夫林也好，也潘德拉贡家里的家伙们也好，根本没关系。”  
“Caster？你知道自己在说什么吗！”  
“当然。原因和确认的方法有很多，只说最简单的——要这家伙真是潘德拉贡那群家伙抛出来笼络库夫林，也不至于到今天也没让他得手吧。”  
“那你怎么不早说！”  
“早说的话，你打算停吗？”Caster笑眯眯地将弄脏的毛巾甩开一边，“而且，就算你打算停手，我也没有那个打算。”


	4. [枪弓\术弓\狂王弓]Bad Story_04

04

已经……知道了？  
Emiya刚刚振作起的精神却又一次瘫软下去。

原本以为只要能成功地申辩，解开误会，这里的噩梦就能结束。  
但是现在看起来刚好相反。  
“你们……根……根本…………”  
“抱歉抱歉。”Caster用倍加温柔地口气，哄骗幼儿一般地说着，“都是Lancer不好——原本也没说过要做这种事情的打算。只是想问问看，你和Prototype的关系。”  
“别把错都推在老子头上啊！明明是这家伙自己在玩，连老子踢门进来的声音都没听到——刚开门就看到眼前有个欲求不满的Omega，你们不也没忍住？对了，Caster你这家伙，现在停下就好了吧！反正你还没碰过！”  
Lancer边说着边像是护着食物一般将Emiya紧紧搂在手臂之间。

“嘴里的肉还没咽下去，就开始为了分赃不均而吵架，真蠢啊——”Caster恨其不争般地深深长叹了一声，“就凭你，能做什么？”  
“老子当然说了，会对这家伙负责。”  
“呐，这家伙可是有正经工作的人，要是突然消失的话很麻烦吧？社会劳动局的记录，家人的联络，政府系统登记的信息——”  
“你……你想做……什…………”  
听着Caster如数家珍地罗列着登记有自己与这个世界的联系，Emiya越来越感觉到恐惧。  
“呐，果然还是很想要吧。只属于「我们」的东西。”Caster的五指慢慢收拢，放佛紧紧收住了看不到的缰绳，“成为我们的东西，怎么样？这位Omega。”  
“你，你在……威……威胁……？”  
“不，”Caster微笑着，赤色的眼睛眯成无害的两条弧形，“这只是在诚心地向你，求爱。”  
“别……别说笑了！”  
这幅嘲讽的态度，简直就是嘲弄着自己的无力一般，Emiya气的浑身发抖。  
却没注意到震颤着的身体似乎更引起了Lancer的兴趣，抱紧着Emiya的身体，Lancer的呼吸再一次沉重起来。  
“可爱的、帅气的、美丽的、英俊的无论是Alpha、Beta和Omega，我们都体验过不少。但是像你这样的，倒是新奇啊。”  
“变、变态混蛋……”  
Emiya根本不明白自己到底是哪点引起了这群家伙的兴趣。

“很合适。”话一直很少的Berserker低声开口，认同般地做出总结。  
利爪般地手指从一侧轻轻刮蹭着Emiya的侧脸。  
“太好了。”Caster笑眯眯地合掌一拍，“啊，还真是费了好多力气来找到合适的Omega。光是几次初步筛选就够让人头疼——呐，毕竟也是和我们这种家族的联姻，家族背景太复杂的不可以，曾经有过其他对象的也不令人放心。至于符合这些条件的，要么是非常不可口的类型，要么就是年纪太小——喏，至少要同时一次性满足我们三个人，体力也很需要的嘛。”  
“你，你在说什么……”  
“我们会对你负责的。”Caster抬起手，指尖抵在没被Lancer保护好的、Emiya的胸前画着圈，“年龄合适，强健又漂亮，气味甚至连那个Prototype也会觉得动心，更何况，很会掩藏自己的行动——我们可是亲自盯梢你到现在啊，三个月，都没发现你是Omega。”  
“怎么、那怎么……会……现在……”  
“完全是意外之喜，”听到Emiya的问题，Caster倒是更开心了，“原本以为你是个无辜的Beta，打算这周末就撤掉监视，谁知道，你订购了那种玩具呢——”  
“玩具…………？呜……”  
Emiya不甘心地咬紧嘴唇，那是自己有生以来第一次也是唯一一次，想要稍微感受一下作为Omega被安抚的体验。  
“没注意到吗？哈，毕竟每次是我亲自来的——这期间所有送到你宅邸上的快递和信件，我们可都是有认真检查过了之后再交托到你手上。呼，呵呵呵呵……不过打开那个包裹的时候，真可惜你没看到，大家的表情，可真是精彩哈哈哈。”  
三个Alpha面对包裹里躺着的红色自慰棒，会是什么心情，Emiya一点都不想去设想。  
“想要这种事直接去酒吧不就好了，啧，竟然还买 那种东西——”Lancer被勾起了不悦的回忆，忿忿地从身后啃咬着Emiya的耳尖，引得Omega身体再一次灼热起来。  
“所以，满足了你的心愿，不是应该开心吗？”Caster一直画圈的手指停在了Emiya的乳头，坚硬的指甲抵着充血的嫩肉毫不留情地压掐了下去，被刺激到的乳尖马上更加精神地挺立起来。同样有所反应的还有Emiya身上的另一个部分。  
“又硬起来了？果然，被三个Alpha一起满足着是很爽的事情吧？”  
Caster凑近Emiya脸颊的另一侧，顺着耳廓舔舐起来。  
一侧是被Lancer啃咬的刺痛，另一侧是被Caster舌头搅起的水声和湿热气息侵犯着，Emiya挣扎着想要推开，但两只手刚刚伸出就被Berserker一把握紧：“再来一次。”

-  
“不行不行，Berserker再来一次的话，就算是这家伙再结实也要被玩坏了吧！”  
Caster没开口，倒是一直抱着Emiya肩膀不肯松手的Lancer先抗议。  
“我，相信他。”Berserker的手不仅没放开，还加重了几分力气。  
“你们啊，好歹也考虑还没轮到的人？”借着刚刚靠近的姿势，Caster伸手搂住了Emiya的腰，“作介绍这种麻烦事我都主动帮你们解决了，接下来无论如何都是我的了。唔，这里被你们玩的脏死了，不行啊，来吧，Emiya我们换个地方。”

“喂喂，老子还没同意！”  
“那么，你是想我做下一个？还是想让Berserker再来一次？”  
“啧。”Lancer不甘心地发出一个短信，然后放开了手，“你要去哪，太远可不行啊。这家伙的味道现在能钓出一条街的Alpha。”  
“嘛，干净一点的……那就去床上吧。”Caster欢快地做出了决定。

然而这一切都没轮得到被三个Alpha环在中心的Emiya开口表态允许或拒绝。  
“那就——喂，Berserker！”  
Caster还没来及高兴，一直蹲在旁边的Berserker已经打横把Emiya抱起来了。  
“我带他过去。”站起身的Alpha不屑地呲出牙齿，“难道要你们这些家伙移动他？”  
论及体力，Berserker确实是三个人之中最强壮的。  
虽然Emiya即使以Alpha的标准来看也是颇为健壮的身体，却被Berserker像是怀抱小兔子一般平稳地拥在怀里。  
“好……好热…………”  
果然，不是错觉，这个Berserker的体温果然是最高的。  
对于刚刚冲凉之后连擦干身体都来不及就被Alpha们亵玩至今的Emiya，Berserker的身体倒是温暖的舒服。  
“喂喂喂！老子刚刚不也抱着你吗！”  
身后Lancer不甘的抗议声完全没传进Emiya耳朵里。

刚刚Caster的长篇大论也完全没听到几个字。  
——一直被三个年轻健康又浴火旺盛的Alpha团团围着，没完全趴在地上哭喊着好大好棒之类的词已经是Emiya耐力的极限。  
“唔……呜呃……呜…………嗯…………”  
感受到暖意，Emiya只是不自觉地用短短的浅色头发蹭着Berserker胸口，却完全不知道自己这幅如同家猫般的动作对于站在一旁的两个库丘林是多大的刺激。

 

“Lancer。”  
“哈？”  
“去拿牛奶。”  
“干嘛指挥老子！你自己去！”  
“我做完了之后就给你玩。”

Caster轻飘飘地吩咐了Lancer，自己倒是马上跟在Berserker之后去了卧室。

“可恶，为什么又是老子跑腿！”  
这段时间一直通过摄像头监视着Emiya的住处，Lancer对这里倒是比自己的家里还熟悉。  
从冰箱里取到了冰牛奶，卧室里Berserker已经把Emiya交递给Caster。

“牛奶！”  
Lancer没好气地递向前，却被Caster丢了个白眼。  
“笨蛋，当然要你打开。”  
“混蛋！别得寸进尺！”虽然讨厌被二哥呼来呼去，但想到赶紧让Caster做完才能再次轮到自己，Lancer还是压着火气照做。

Caster一手扶好着Emiya，一手接过牛奶，对着Lancer冷笑了一下：“学着点。”  
说完，Caster仰头喝了一大口，而后转身对着Emiya亲了下去。

“哈？你——？！”Lancer刚想靠近，就看到Emiya涣散的眼神慢慢出现了神采。  
牛奶和唾液的混浊白色混合液，随着Omega的嘴角一路流下，但Emiya却毫无察觉地伸出舌头，迫不及待般地舔舐着Caster的嘴角。

 

——好美味。  
从来不知道水……不，那个液体是这么美味的东西。  
刚刚大量流了体液，混合着蛋白质的液体让身体重新振奋起来，更何况，这里还混合着喜欢的  
Alpha的气味。  
“慢点慢点，还有。”Caster稍微撇过头，故意拉开了和Emiya的距离。

急切的Omega只是毫无自觉地搂上了Caster的肩膀，努力想要靠近。

啧。  
哼。  
看着露出得逞笑容的Caster，旁边的Lancer和Berserker不约而同地发出了愤恨的短音。  
虽然刚刚都享用过了这个Omega，但那都是在压制了Emiya的挣扎抗拒才做到的事情，但Caster这边只是简单的小把戏，就已经让那个不肯服软的家伙主动贴了上去。

“还想要啊？”  
“……水……要………………要的……”沙哑的声音重复着。  
“那么，要听话，喊Caster的话，就会继续有哦。”  
“Ca……s……”  
“Caster。”  
“Cas... ...ter。”  
“好孩子。”  
Emiya完全注意不到眼前这个库丘林调教得逞的笑容，只能感受到牛奶的香气晃了晃，然后移动到自己的眼前。  
“张开嘴。”  
照着做的下一秒，细小而稳定的溪流落在了Emiya脸颊上。  
“呼……唔……呜——”  
意识到现在不像是刚刚一样直接被亲吻着喂入，Emiya仰起脸张开嘴努力寻找着合适的位置。

小心地在范围内移动着脖子，能舔到牛奶的同时也不想被呛进气管。学着水喉下的猫咪一般，Emiya吐着舌头不断将液体接入再送入口腔。Caster垂下的牛奶只有少部分能被Emiya确实地喝进口中，更多的只是变成了脸颊和身体的清洗。  
“呼？呜……嗯？”  
没多久，继续试探着牛奶的Emiya就发现了没有液体继续落下。不甘心地将眼睛慢慢睁开，看到的是灯光下更令人目眩的Caster的笑容。  
“还想要吗？”  
“想——”  
“那就听话，呐，怎么称呼我？”  
“Caster……”不情愿，但Emiya还是小声喊出了那个名字。却没注意到因为自己的声音，旁边的Lancer和Berserker表情又是一阵抽搐。

“老子再去买一罐——”  
“笨蛋，你现在出去是想让邻居报警吗？”Caster喝止了Lancer，“你还是去把卧室的灯关上，打开玄关的那个好了。”  
“老子为什么要——”  
虽然内心十分不爽，但Lancer又一次按照Caster的指示行动。毕竟看到刚刚Caster的玩赏Omega的方法，除了艳羡，Lancer之前才松弛下来的部分又因为充血急切地挺了起来。  
光是坐在一旁看着Caster把Emiya抱在怀里上下其手，Lancer就按捺不住再去把那个Omega摁在床上抽插一轮的冲动。

“呼……嗯。”  
“现在，眼睛舒服了吗？”  
只有玄关的灯光，屋内从一览无余的亮度变成了暧昧的昏暗状态，刚刚连汗毛上的水珠都能看清，现在却只能勉强看得清楚五官的轮廓。但对于正是发情中的Omega，这确实最能感觉到安心的状态。

看着眼睛终于完全睁开的Emiya，Caster低笑出声：“果然是只猫。”

-

温暖、昏暗又舒适，还有喜欢的气味。  
Emiya原本残余的一点反抗意识也正在被这种舒适的环境慢慢消融掉。

“坐上来——”Alpha低沉而温柔的声音引导着，Emiya努力挪动沉重的四肢，将体重交付给支撑着的Caster。  
“没错，大腿，这样——分开……”屁股被Caster的手掌拍打着，发出啪啪的清脆响声，深褐色的臀肉颤了颤，坐在一旁的两个Alpha又吞咽了一下口水。

“……Caster——”Emiya无意识地重复着最后记得的这个词汇，对Omega而已这与发出之前的“嗯、啊”声并无区别，但对于三个Alpha则是事关荣誉的角斗。现在屋中的绝对胜利者，正是将Emiya抱在身上的Caster。  
用膝盖颤抖着支撑身体，Emiya按照Caster的要求跨坐上去，甚至不需要向下就能感受到有东西在抵着臀缝正中的位置。  
——果然，不用说，这个家伙也想要……  
“能做到吗？Emiya？”Caster注意到了Omega动作的迟疑，而并没有催促。只是保持着微笑用尽可能温柔的声音劝诱着。

“……可以……我……”在昏暗的灯光中，羞耻心似乎也因为视线的模糊而暧昧起来。  
Emiya伸手摸向了自己的胯下——Caster勃发的阴茎因为Emiya手指的接触马上又是一抖，鬼头笔直地向上挺立。  
“好硬——好……大……”用手指确认了那个东西的分量，光是这样，Emiya就像是要哭出来一般发出犹疑的声音。  
“很舒服哦~”Caster的手指顺着Omega的背脊滑向后穴，中指顺着缝隙挤了进去。在刚刚被Lancer肆虐过的红肿内壁中轻轻地揉压着，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜——呜……”依然残留着变成半粘稠装填的液体因为Caster的触动又开始慢慢地向体外溢流，滑动的摩擦感让Emiya几乎哭出声。  
“很……痒吧？怎么样，现在努力一下的话，我就可以帮你——”Caster虽然努力做出游刃有余的态度，但熟悉他的另两个兄弟明明听得出语调中下一秒就要撕下伪装的迫不及待。  
“进、进来——Caster！”Emiya终于下定决心，试图视线转向身后，配合着自己的手扶住Caster涨大的阴茎，另一只手接替了Caster的手指，尽量撑开后穴，慢慢地顺着Caster的方向坐了下去。  
“唔——”这次的呻吟是Caster发出的。  
毕竟从刚刚就一直看着Lancer和Berserker取乐，容忍到了现在，终于能体会到绝顶的快乐。  
带着弹性的内壁包裹上了勃发状态的肉棒，像是试图回应Caster的迫切，亲昵地爱抚着。  
“好……大……”带着哭腔的是Omega的声音，虽然一旁的Lancer马上就反驳起来“明明都是一样的尺寸”。  
“没关系，因为我，喜欢Emiya哦。”额头上即使渗出了点点汗水，Caster也还是努力将风度保持到最后，“慢慢来，无论多久，我都会等着的——”  
轻柔的亲吻落在Emiya脖颈和胸膛前，像是鼓励着又像是安慰，与之前被Lancer和Berserker强迫的感觉完全不同。而对于经历过激烈强迫的Omega，这样体贴的温柔才是无法抵御的魔咒，即使知道这次也只是Alpha的性欲游戏，但还是会忍不住为之动摇。  
“我……呜——”咬紧嘴唇，Emiya将两腿分开更大，用一只手扶住Caster的下体，另一只手环绕Caster的肩膀，慢慢地继续坐了下去。  
“呼啊！这不是，做到了吗？”完全被包裹的瞬间，Caster也忍不住倒吸一口气，才挤出最后的赞美。对着跪在床上，抱紧自己头颈，埋头发出“呜呜”抽噎声的Omega，Caster吻了吻Emiya的侧颈，“放心吧，接下去，就是我来带你上天堂——”

 

-  
“Cas……ter？呜——”迟疑的呼喊声戛然而止，Emiya身下的Alpha只是用力向上一顶，原本就顺着重力被完全吃进的阴茎像是突然在Omega的身体中活起来了一般。  
“呜……呼…啊…………”在市区平衡的边缘，Emiya只能紧紧抱紧Caster的后脑来保持平衡，身体被顶上后完全下坠被刺穿的感觉让Omega差点哭出声来。

“喜欢吗？”  
“唔……呜……”和紧紧抱住Caster的Emiya一样，内壁的嫩肉也慌乱着紧紧收缩起来，而收缩的极限就是Caster粗长的性器。简直像是在眷恋地描摹着形状一般，爱肉不断地蠕动吮吸着，让Emiya更加确切地体验到正在侵入自己身体中的肉棒是怎样的形态。  
“好的……大……好……满——”类似的词语在最初被Caster插入时明明形容过，只不过那时是混合着慌乱的期待，而现在则是带着哭腔的满足感。被这样的巨物疼爱着的满足感，Emiya第一次明白为什么自己曾经尝试过的药物和道具都根本作用。这样真实的气味和触感才是满足欲望的唯一方式。  
“那我就不客气咯——”  
注意到Omega的哭腔逐渐变成满足的叹息，Caster再次向上突刺。

不像是被Lancer摁在地面被发泄时，只有屁股被抽插、身体和头脑反而冷静，现在被Caster抱在腿上骑乘，每一次小幅度的跌落时，身体都要重新寻找平衡，稍微的歪斜都会牵起Alpha的性器在内部的又一次翻搅。微小的失重感像是将一次次跳进装满蜜汁的欲望之池中，每次被Caster托起的感觉又像是灵魂和身体轻飘飘地飞起。被复杂的感官满足中，Emiya哭了出来。  
“就这么喜欢吗？”  
“Caster——”带着哭腔的声音不自觉地重复着名字，只是感叹着般地呼唤着带来这一切快乐的那个Alpha。  
被Emiya的反应鼓励了一般，Caster的动作更加激烈，两个躯体相互碰撞，肌肉拍打，着发出了规律的啪啪声。  
“做我的吧，做我的——”Alpha同样被声音和气味刺激着，Caster将脸埋进Emiya的脖颈处，胡乱撕咬着触目可及处的肌肉，挂着汗水的褐色肌肤，在昏暗的灯光里每一处都像是流淌着蜂蜜。沉浸在快感中的Omega中完全体验不到疼痛，反而像是饮下兴奋剂般的更加快乐。  
乳头被Caster在胡乱啃咬中凑巧蹭到，Emiya低沉地呻吟出声。这也没跳过Alpha的注意：“留给我，做收藏——好不好？”  
几乎因为对方温和的态度而忽视了，这个Caster和Berserker、Lancer一样，根本也是长着利齿的野兽。  
Caster用牙齿衔着Omega的乳尖，但身体的抽插顶撞根本没有停止。每次身体被冲撞，乳头都会被撕扯着，Emiya只能尽力更加抱紧Caster，用自己的胸口保持固定。  
“不，不要——要掉了——”Omega的感官已经完全混乱着，应该是疼痛和慌张的时刻反而开始感觉到肆意的满足，修剪的整齐的指甲也因为过分用力而嵌入了Caster的皮肉，报复般地留下条条血痕。

 

-  
沉浸在性交快感之中的Emiya根本不知道自己给Caster带去的也是同样、甚至加倍的快乐。  
Alpha被紧紧压在Omega流淌着汗水的乳沟之中，由锻炼而来的饱满肌肉加上富有弹性的脂肪，弥散着爱欲气息的信息素和乳肉将Alpha的五感包裹的严严实实。至于下身，被Omega扭动着的屁股呵护着的肉棒，也在嫩肉和爱水的摩擦中忍耐到了极限。  
“——唔！”  
精液又一次灌满了Emiya的后穴，只不过与Lancer那次从上向下的溢流不同，Caster干脆喷射在了里面。已经是第二次被内射的小穴倒是马上习惯了这种被灌满的体会，马上紧紧地收住肌肉，贪婪地将Caster的精子全部含入。  
“呜……？”只是身体的本能并没有经过Omega的大脑，神智模糊的Emiya只察觉到Caster失去精神的部分软软地从自己的屁眼里溜了出去，“结、结束了？”  
根本没经过思考，带有遗憾感的口吻让Caster马上露出受伤的眼神。  
不过，不愧是最擅长思考的库丘林，Caster很快控制住表情：“这么喜欢，还不满足吗？”  
“呜……唔……”全身瘫软地趴在Caster身上，Emiya这时也才迟钝地慢慢地感受到疲惫，“已经……已经够——”  
从四肢都传来被疼爱后的慵懒疲惫感，不要说理智了，连意识也慢慢开始模糊，只想要怀抱着心爱的Alpha的种子好好睡一觉。  
——只不过接下来的事态完全不随Omega的意志而发展。

“过来。”短发被揪起，Emiya被从Caster的怀抱扯开，粗暴地丢在床上。  
“老子也还要一轮！”  
在一旁看过全场的Berserker和Lancer根本没法再继续克制，刚刚只能看到Emiya的背影——看到Caster的肉棒反复进出着褐色的小穴，浑浊的白色欲水濡湿深蓝色的短毛，沿着两人交合的地方在床单上留下阴影。对于拥有同样信息素气息的Alpha们，世上没有比这样自己的气息混合着Omega的味道更有效的催情剂。  
“不……不行……不行——我……”Emiya意识模糊中，只能感到自己被丢在床上，扯开双腿，Berserker的影子覆盖下来。刚刚被Caster满足过的小穴又被强行打开，灼热又坚硬的肉棍再一次插了进去。  
“很好。”Berserker的声音也在颤抖，一直保持着的冷酷也已经被越发高涨的爱欲消融，“还是很紧。”  
“……不……我，……放……Caster——”挣扎起来的Emiya带着鼻音只能重复着最后记住的名字，没想到这样的行为反而激起了Berserker的怒火。  
“——Berserker！”用尽全力的向前一顶，Berserker发泄不满般地将整根完全插入。即使有之前Caster留下的体液作为润滑，Emiya还是感觉到内部一阵收紧。Caster残留在内部的爱液似乎又被Berserker顶着涌向了更深的地方。  
“…B……ker……呜——”只剩下呜咽，Emiya根本意识到不到自己的身体又一次兴奋地高涨起来，大腿迎着Alpha分开，欢迎入侵的同时也展示着自己同样挺立的阴茎。  
——所以，刚刚被Caster玩弄之后的不满足是因为这个吗？  
Emiya忍不住伸手，对着自己也同样兴奋着高高挺立的性器摸去。  
想要摩擦，想要被爱抚，这样，这样就能像刚刚和Lancer时候一样的，爽快地射——

“不许碰。”察觉到Emiya的意图，Berserker马上伸手，将Emiya的手腕压在身体两侧。赤红的眼睛紧紧盯着Omega下身也兴奋起来的部分，“……可爱。”

“放……放开我！放开——”欲望不能得到满足，Omega带着哭声挣扎起来。结实的大腿在Berserker的腰侧摩擦着，而Emiya无法明白，这比起挣扎反而更像是调情。  
而另一双眼睛也早已盯着白色短毛中不断颤抖着的性器。  
“想要？那求求看老子啊？”  
这个声音是……Caster……Berserker……？  
“……Lancer……？”准确地喊出了第一个侵犯自己的人的名字，Emiya根本无暇思考更多，哀求般断断续续地说着，“让、让我……射…………”  
“那么，”光是这个恳求的声音，就让Lancer感觉下身几乎激动到爆炸，但比起那个，学着Caster的样子，Lancer有个更想要的事情，“让我标记。”

“喂，喂你说什么啊——”一旁还在休息的Caster意识到不妙的时候已经太晚了。  
Emiya试图起身，为了保证Omega不会逃走，Berserker不得不腾出手抓住了Emiya的大腿。而虽然下身还在和Berserker交合着，Emiya却能伸出双手，对着Lancer露出虚弱的笑容：“Lancer、我——”  
根本不等到Omega再继续说出同意，Lancer已经扑了上去，对着Omega的脖颈狠狠咬了下去。

 

“Lancer你——”  
不再多说，Caster和Berserker也马上扑了上去。  
被三个人撕咬着脖颈，三倍的信息素流过身体的瞬间，Emiya只感觉到自己的阴茎被七手八脚地和另一条坚硬的肉棒并在一起摩擦着，还有体内不断抽插着的Berserker，对于Omega而言过分的满足感让眼泪决堤般地涌了出来。  
同时涌出身体的还有另一种液体。  
今晚的第二次高潮——  
体力耗尽的Emiya只能感觉到自己黏黏糊糊的下体在被几只手毫无默契地玩弄着，努力收紧双腿，将Berserker的肉棒努力紧紧夹在体内，带着巨大的被满足的安心感，Emiya昏睡了过去。


End file.
